Helga’s Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Plan EVER!
by they-call-me-Helga
Summary: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. Chapter 7 up! Helga and Arnold are heading for SAN LORENZO! What could POSSIBLY go wrong? ...
1. Helga’s Brilliant, Most Ingenious Plan!

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Craig, the lucky guy! Damn him! And if he had any brains in him he'd go ahead and make the next Hey Arnold movie "The Journal" or "The Jungle Movie" or whichever its called…:P

If you want to see Nickelodeon make the next 'Hey Arnold' movie then you have to WRITE (not typed) a letter to: **Nickelodeon** and tell them how much you LOVE this cartoon!

Anyway, on with the story:D…

**Chapter One**: _Helga's Brilliant, Most Ingenious Plan!_

Helga looked over at Arnold longingly. She hated him, yet loved him at the same time. He had a way of being so irritating, getting so under her skin, that he etched himself into her heart like no one else could. He was a disease. He was an oddball, yet captivating. His voice whispered through her ears, trapped inside her head. She could never let him out, whether she wanted to or not. Every bit of him she found bitterly delicious.

This obsession is surely self-destructive, but she didn't want it to end. He was addictive. She needed every piece of him, yet at any closeness she would turn, running. How on _earth_ could she overcome this? This obsession cut in way too deep to try to stop it now.

She bore her eyes into the back of his head with such intensity that she wished it would seep into _his_ brain and the obsession would turn upon _him_. Surely he should feel _something_ for her? Anything! Had they not shared a few kisses? Oh sure, one was just a play, and they were all forced upon him by her, but shouldn't it have stirred _something_ in his heart!

Helga glared at the back of his head, deeply sure that this was all his fault. It was _his_ fault that his cornflower hair smelled beautifully of summer nights, it was _his_ fault that his cool dazed blue eyes reminded her of stars; sleepy, yet mysterious, it was _his_ fault that he was so caring, so generous. It was _ALL HIS FAULT!_

"Crimeny!" She burst. The entire class turned to look at her then proceeded to giggle. She fixed them with a deadly glare which ceased them immediately. Only Arnold continued to stare at her in confusion and deep concentration as one would look at a difficult crossword puzzle. This made Helga _extremely_ uncomfortable, the way his eyes searched inquisitively into hers.

"_Is it just me, or did someone turn up the temperature?"_ Helga thought with anxiety as she felt her cheeks grow red and a prickling sensation round her neck.

"Quit starin', football-head!" She snapped. The look was gone. The magic disappeared. He shrugged and obediently turned to face the front.

"_How depressing,"_ thought Helga. "_When I ask him to go away he obeys, but when I pray to the gods for him to love me I get nadda."_

She sighed deeply, rested her chin in her hand, and allowed herself to fall back into her daydreams. She had learned a long time ago that there was no point fighting it.

Arnold stared at the blackboard. However, he wasn't reading a single word on it. He was too distracted. All his mind could focus on were the distant sighs coming from the girl sitting behind him. Helga was strange. Everyone new that. Even _she_ did. She did not fit in with the rest of the girls who attended PS 118. However, within the recent weeks she had been acting more stranger than usual.

"_Why?_" Arnold thought. "_What could possibly be wrong with Helga? She had what most could only dream about. She comes from a reasonably wealthy family, thanks to '_Big Bob's Beeper Emporium'_. She has a beautiful older sister willing to do anything to help her out, and a caring, generous best friend. So what on _earth _could cause her to act so strangely?"_

He risked a glance back at her again. She didn't notice. She had her chin resting in her hands and was staring out the window with an expression he could not place. One that he had never seen her wear before.

Arnold at that moment wished he could understand Helga.

However, his thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. The class leapt out of their seats and charged for the door. Arnold was at the back of the crowd when he noticed Helga was still seated at her desk with the same expression she had earlier.

Arnold glanced at the door before making his way towards the blonde girl. She didn't notice him standing there until he called her name. This snapped her out of it. Her facial expression changed so suddenly. She looked up at him through her creased brow and a scowl.

"What do you want, _Arnoldo_?"

Arnold knew he was venturing into dangerous grounds, but he pushed himself on.

"Hey Helga," he said, in what he hoped was a friendly, soothing voice. "I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem pretty distracted today."

"I'm _Ever_-So super, Arnold!" she quipped in an imitation Lila voice as she began to pack up her things. "Thank you _Ever_-So much for asking!" She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Come on Helga, I know something's up. You can tell me." He said, kindly.

"You know nothin' Arnoldo, and if you keep pushin' it you're gonna have a meeting with Ol' Betsy here," She shoved her fist in front of Arnold's face to show she wasn't kidding, then pushed him out of her way and stalked out the door.

Arnold realised he may never understand Helga.

"_Arnold, pfft_," Helga thought angrily as she made her way home. "_What a boob, what an annoying little geek-bait, and yet…_" She gazed around anxiously before taking out her beloved locket. "…_what a dream boat_." She gazed wistfully into his blue eyes.

"Oh, Arnold! Why do you tease me so! Why do you not look into my heart and see the true love-struck girl that I am!" She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered that she had infact already informed her love of her true feelings and look where it got her! Straight back to where she started!

She sighed as she opened her front door and led herself into her bedroom.

"There's got to be _some_ way to get Arnold to notice me," she told herself. "Something so brilliant, so genius, that he can't help but fall in love with me!"

_Hmm…but what would make Arnold_ _fall in love with me…?_

She snuck into her cupboard, pushed aside her many pink dresses and entered the only place she felt entirely at home; her 'Arnold Shrine'. The perfect place to inspire her new plan!

Helga gazed up at the replica of her football-headed love.

_What would make him happy? What does Arnold_ _want more than anything in the world?_

_Lila?_ No. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought. As if Lila would ever make him as happy as she could. Helga could certainly _buy_ anything Arnold wanted, but that wouldn't make him _love_ her, it would have to be so much deeper, and more meaningful than that…

Then suddenly the idea hit her. The _one_ thing Arnold doesn't have. The _one_ thing he wants more than anything in the world…

"Helga you're a genius…"

A/N: what? What? WHAT? A new hat perhaps? Maybe. Tune in for the next chapter to find out!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my very first "HEY ARNOLD!" fanfic. I've been writing them for a while, but I didn't have one I really liked enough to post, until now. I think this one is really going somewhere, and I have no idea if anyone else has done something like this. If they have it is completely unintentional. So let me know what you think, REVIEW:D


	2. A Box Of Donuts Is The Key

**Title:** Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own any characters other than the ones I make up…:D

Just a quick A/N before you start reading the next chapter I'd like to thank those four wonderful people who took a chance on reading my story and reviewed! THANKS GUYS! You dudes ROCK! Anyway on with the story! …

**Chapter Two**: _A Box Of Donuts Is The Key_

"_Helga you're a genius_…"

It was the perfect plan. The one thing Arnold does not have and wants more than anything in the world. His parents. And if she could pull it off Arnold would certainly fall madly in love with her and they'd live happily ever after!

There were going to be major difficulties of course, like finding out what happened to them. Then to bring them to Arnold. A lot of hard work would be involved also, she'd have to do a lot of snooping. But it would all be worth it just to hear Arnold say, "_I love you_".

She would stop at nothing!

Helga spent that night devising and revising her plan. Making sure it was fool proof. At last, once she was completely happy and sure, she climbed into her bed with sleepy eyes and a wide smirk on her face. With a last yawn before dozing off she thought, _I will find your parents Arnold, and then we will be together_…

The next morning was a Saturday. A perfect day to begin her well thought-out, brilliant, most ingenious plan: to get Arnold to love her. To find his parents.

Helga woke up with high spirits in her heart. She changed into her favourite pink dress and pink bow. She had a quick, but filling, breakfast and exited her house.

As she walked she revised the plan in her head over and over. Checking and re-checking. She was sure this had to be done smoothly, without arousing any suspicions.

She was good at that. She was used to being over-looked and ignored, especially by Bob and Miriam. She even had her disguise going pretty well, back when she was helping Arnold save the neighbourhood anonymously a few weeks ago. It was only at the last moment when Arnold uncovered her as "Deep Voice" Other than him and Gerald no one else knew that she had any part in saving the neighbourhood.

Helga quickly refocused her attention back to the plan at hand. First things first, she was on her way to "_Dolly's Donuts_" Although most people wouldn't understand what the donuts were for Helga knew that they were a crucial item in receiving the information that she needed.

She stepped inside the store and breathed in the wafting smell of freshly made donuts, allowing it to fill her nostrils. It was heavenly. She stepped up to the counter and placed her order for a box of a dozen glazed donuts. As she paid it took all of her self control to keep herself from reaching into the box and grabbing a donut to stuff into her mouth. No, these donuts were important and she wasn't about to throw them away so easily.

Helga left "_Dolly's_" and headed around the corner and looked up at the next building she had to enter for her mission. It was tall and grey, much rather like all the other buildings around the city. However, it was quite significant to her plan. She stepped inside with the box of warm donuts under her arm and gazed around the foyer. It was rather small and empty except for a reception desk with an old man sitting behind, snoring loudly, clearly asleep, and an elevator. Helga without a second glance at the old snoring man headed for the elevator and rode it to the right level.

She wasn't in the least bit anxious or worried. She knew what she had to do. Helga knew she could be intimidating, even to adults. That and she had her secret weapon. She held the box closer and tighter for protection and reassurance to give her an extra boost of confidence.

The elevator gave a '_PING_' and the doors slid open to reveal a room filled head to toe with computers of all sizes , filing cabinets that reached the ceiling, and papers that littered the floor, walls and any other space that could be occupied. In a corner at one end sat a rather beefy man with his back turned, typing away at one of the computers and scoffing down donuts. He did not notice Helga enter the room, however as she approached him his nostrils flared and he perked up. He glanced around and finally spotted Helga.

"Oh, hey there little lady, what can I do for you?"

Helga placed a smile on her face and said in her ever-so-sweet Lila voice, "I need you to find any information you have on these two people," she whipped out a photo she had claimed months ago, "Miles and Stella." She, like most, did not know Arnold's last name. For some reason he had always kept it secret.

Mr. Bailey took the photo from her hands and gazed at it intently before replying, "I'm sorry little lady, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe some other time."

Helga frowned in annoyance and fixed him with a stare that quite plainly said "_I'm not a girl to be messed with_".

_It's time for my secret weapon_, she thought, smirking inwardly.

She brought out the box from under her arm and opened it only inches away from his nose. As though he'd been hypnotised his eyes grew wide, staring, transfixed, at the box of donuts she presented before him. His jaw dropped hungrily. A trickle of drool rolled over his greedy lips. His fingers inched their way towards the donuts…

_SNAP!_

However, before he could grab one Helga had slammed the box shut and held it away protectively.

"You'll get your donuts," she sneered, "but first I need the information on Arnold's parents."

He snapped out of his hypnotised state and began pounding his puggy fingers away at his computer furiously with a new found energy.

Helga smirked to herself, _you are a genius._

Within moments the information was tracked and the computer spat out papers with all that Mr. Bailey could find on Arnold's parents.

Still eyeing the box in Helga's hands he handed over the papers, "This everything I could find on Miles and Stella." He licked his lips as Helga complied with her part of the deal. Mr. Bailey immediately began to grab the donuts and stuff them into his mouth. Disgusted, Helga turned away and said goodbye.

"Oh, wait!" He called between mouth fills, "One more thing if it helps. – _munch_ -_munch_ – _gulp_ - A name…"

Helga eyed him with curiosity.

"..Yeah, here it is, - _munch_ - _munch_ - _gulp_ - Mr. Smith." He handed Helga another sheet of paper with an address printed on it. "That's where he's staying. He might have some information on the people you're looking for. - _munch_ - _munch_ – Hope that helps. - _BURP_!" With that Mr. Bailey dismissed her and turned back to his computer, mouth filled with donuts.

Helga left without bothering a '_Thank you_' and entered the elevator, shuffling the papers in her hands.

_Hmm_… _Mr. Smith, ay_? Helga wondered. What could he possibly have to do with Arnold's parents? Well, whoever he is, he seemed to be important.

Helga left Mr. Bailey's building and looked down at Mr. Smith's address: _Sunset Arms Boarding House…_

_This is getting interesting_, Helga thought as she made her way towards Arnold's boarding house. _Very interesting_…

A/N: Hmm….Mr. Smith…ring any bells for you Arnold fans out there? O hehehe… wonder what Helga will find out next! All for her beloved Arnold! YAY! And if this fic is one of YOUR beloveds please REVIEW! I promise if you do you will get a donut too:D


	3. Sneaky Smithy

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Arnold and Helga aren't mine. Damn it:P

A/N: Just to clear a few things up, this story is based after the Hey Arnold! Movie. Arnold and Helga have decided to pretend that their little 'episode' on the FTI roof top didn't happen, but that might catch up with them in later chapters ;) hehehe… Thanks again to those who reviewed! ON WITH THE STORY:D

**Chapter Three**: _Sneaky Smithy_

… "So Arnold, I was thinking of inviting Phoebe to a baseball game. You know, as friends." Gerald and Arnold were in Arnold's bedroom on a cloudy Saturday afternoon and Gerald was discussing his plans for asking Phoebe out… as friends, of course.

"Uhuh," Arnold replied, absent-mindedly, staring at the ceiling as he lay on his bed.

"Well, what do you think?" Gerald asked from his position on the couch. "Do you think she'd go with me?"

"Mhmm…" Arnold was still staring blankly at the ceiling, his eyes half closed.

Gerald gazed at him curiously. He could tell there was something up with his best friend, so he tried asking him again.

"Do you think maybe afterwards we should break into the zoo and free all the monkeys?"

"I guess so – uh, wait! What?" Arnold sat up, finally paying attention to his friend. He looked at Gerald with confusion. _What had he been talking about?_

"Arnold, you haven't been listening to a word I was saying!" Gerald crossed the room and looked at his friend with concern.

"Uh, yeah I have…" Arnold lied.

"No you haven't. I caught you out, man."

Arnold sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to his best friend. "You're right, Gerald."

"Arnold, my man, where is your brain today? You've been acting totally spaced out."

"I've just been thinking a lot," He explained to him truthfully.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "What's new," he joked. "So, are you going to tell me why your brain is twisted into a complicated knot?"

Arnold squirmed in his seat; debating with himself whether it was something he could explain to Gerald.

_He is my best friend after all,_ he thought to himself. _If he doesn't understand then who would?_

At that thought his debate ended and he decided he would tell him.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately," Arnold started apprehensively, "about Helga."

Gerald looked stunned.

"Oh boy," Gerald replied, sitting himself down onto the couch, preparing himself for what Arnold would tell him next. "That's not a good start, but keep going."

Arnold stood up and began pacing around the room. "It's just that for years Helga has been portrayed as this tough, mean bully."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Arnold looked at him, "What do you mean '_So_'? Gerald, she helped us save the neighbourhood! Helga has done countless acts of kindness which has always been overlooked! Remember when she helped reunite Mr Hyunn with his long lost daughter?"

Gerald's blank expression didn't falter. "Arnold, I think you're losing me, because once again I must ask, '_So'_?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "_So_, what I'm saying is, I think there's more to Helga than what meets the eye. Much more."

"Well Arnold, how do you know?" Gerald asked.

"Know?" He stared at his best friend in confusion, "Know what?"

"Aside from those few acts of selflessness, how do you _know_ that there's more to her?"

"I know because on the FTI building she told me that –" Arnold quickly stopped himself before saying _she told me that_ _she loved me._ That was something _definitely_ meant to be kept secret. Even from Gerald. He, quite simply, wouldn't understand. And there was no doubt that Helga would be furious if he ever told anyone.

"Uh, I mean" Arnold recomposed himself, "Well, I know this might sound a little strange, but I've been noticing… things."

"Things?" Gerald cocked his head to one side.

"For instance, in class the other day she was behaving completely distant." Arnold explained to Gerald his observations, "Like, it was as if her mind was detached from reality. She just kept sighing and staring out the window."

"Maybe she was just bored with the class" Gerald replied with a shrug, "You know how Mr. Simmons can get."

"No Gerald," Arnold disagreed, shaking his head. "It was different from mere boredom. She looked… well… kind of lost."

Gerald gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by lost?"

Arnold tried to search his mind for the best way to describe the look he saw on her face the day before. "I don't know," he replied, "It's kind of hard to explain… I just hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she will be," Gerald assured him quickly. "Now, back to the matter at hand, do you think Phoebe would prefer a baseball match or a movie?"

Helga looked up at her next location. A large red-brick building; Sunset Arms Boarding House. Arnold's house. She had been here many, many times whenever she happened to follow Arnold home (_without his knowledge, of course_). And there was that time she camped in his closet when he had gotten a hold of her little pink book. How horrible _that_ was!

But this time she didn't have to sneak in. Helga held up a finger and pressed the doorbell. A moment later the door opened and she quickly darted aside as a stampede of cats, dogs and a pig came running out. When they had disappeared Helga looked up into the eyes of her beloved.

"Helga!" Arnold could barely contain a look of surprise on his face when he realised who was at his door. "What are you doing here?"

Helga attached a scowl to her face.

"Move aside, Moron," she said, stepping forwards and pushing Arnold out of the doorway. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not here to see you."

Arnold shot her a frustrated look and led her inside.

"So, where can I find Mr. Smith?" She asked Arnold, airily.

"Mr. – Smith?" Arnold asked, surprised, thinking he heard incorrectly. "You – you want to see Mr. Smith?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Helga snapped impatiently. "Crimeny, Arnold. Open your ears! Where. Is. Mr. Smith? _Yeesh_…" She rolled her eyes at his denseness.

"Well, it's just that Mr. Smith doesn't –" Only Helga didn't find out exactly what Mr. Smith doesn't do as she quickly interrupted him.

"I have an appointment, Football-Head, so if you don't mind," she stepped around him and set herself up the stairs.

"Last door to the right," Arnold said, catching up to her on the stairwell. "So Helga, what's all this about?" He asked curiously, throwing her a sideways glance.

"It's none of your business," she lied, looking ahead pointedly avoiding his gaze. It made her feel uncomfortable the way he was looking at her, as if he was studying her.

She followed Arnold through the hall in silence until finally they reached Mr. Smith's door. Arnold shot her a '_good luck_' look, which Helga returned with a scowl. She watched him turn around and head towards his own room.

Standing alone Helga returned her gaze to the door. Taking a deep breath she raised her fist and knocked.

The door did not open. However, a soft, mysterious voice through an intercom in the wall, she had only just noticed, asked, "Who is it? What do you want?"

Helga smirked to herself, straightened her back and replaced her voice with the ever-so-sweet-Lila voice again. "I'm Helga Pataki, sir, and I need to speak to you about something. It's _ever so_ important."

"Pataki, eh?" The mysterious voice queried. "State your business."

Helga drew in a deep breath, glanced around to make sure no one was around to over-hear her, responded, "It's about Miles and Stella, Arnold's parents."

Helga expected the door to open. To see Mr. Smith gesture for her to come inside and insist that they talk. Instead she heard his voice ring through the intercom yet again.

In a very firm tone the voice said, "I'm busy. You may now leave. Goodbye."

However, Helga wasn't going to be dismissed so easily. Who did he think he was messing with? _I'll show him! _She knocked on the door yet again, harder this time, and she yelled in her meanest, most intimidating voice.

"Listen _BUCKO_, you're gonna let me in _RIGHT NOW_! Do you have _ANY_ idea who I am? Do you know who my father is? I demand that you open the door and tell me what I need to know!"

The door did not open. Nor a voice could be heard. Mr. Smith had dismissed her and that was that. Helga was used to getting her own way, especially with the combined forces of "_Ol' Betsy_" and "_The Five Avengers_", but she could not fight a man she couldn't see.

She sighed and left the boarding house with a new plan already formulating in her brain. She wasn't giving up. Oh no, Mr. Smith had his chance to take the easy road. Helga was going to get that information from him, no matter what!

Helga shivered against the cold wind. She hadn't thought to bring a jacket with her. She didn't intend dark clouds to roll above the city, blanketing the usually blue sky. A cold breeze whipped through her body and played with her hair. She shrugged it off, she was tough. A little wind wasn't going to make her abandon this mission.

She looked down from her waiting post, on the roof of the building next to the boarding house, and spied, for what felt like the thousandth time, Mr. Smith's bedroom window. It was dimly lit so all she could make out was a form in what appeared to be a trench coat. Helga rolled her eyes.

"_This guy MUST be hiding something." _The intercom, the creepy, mysterious voice, the trench coat, his behaviour is just so… shifty! "_It's so obvious_!"

As she waited she looked over the papers she received from Mr. Bailey. They were only basic records such as copies of birth certificates, marriage certificate, schooling records, a brief summery of family history. Nothing that really helped especially as their last name was suspiciously blanked out on every document, which confused Helga to no end. Her best bet was this Mr. Smith character. And she was _definitely_ going to get the information.

Her plan was to sit around and wait for Mr. Smith to leave the boarding house and once he was gone she would sneak in and snoop around. Yes, with Mr. Smith out of the way she would be able to find whatever she needed to know.

So she waited for a few minutes…

Then minutes turned into hours…

It was almost dark now.

Tired, Helga looked through the window again. Yep, he was still there. What she needed was an excuse for him to leave the house, for at that moment it didn't seem as if he had any reason to leave any time soon. Struck with an idea, Helga whipped out her mobile phone Bob had given her and dialled.

"Hello? Who may I ask is calling?" asked the soft, mysterious voice.

Helga held up her trusty voice disguiser to the phone and replied, "Hello, Mr. Smith? This is Harvey from the postal office. A rather important package has just arrived for you and it is requested that you pick it up immediately."

"Ah, yes. Thank you Harvey," replied the mysterious voice. "I'll be right over." A moment later Helga watched the light go out and a cloaked man exit the boarding house.

Helga smirked. "_Helga you are a genius_!" And let out an evil laugh.

She climbed down from her hiding spot on the roof and crossed the alley over to the boarding house. Glancing around to make sure no one was on the street watching her, raised both hands and gripped a pipe that ran down the side of the house. She mustered up all her strength and hauled herself up the pipe. Slowly, but steadily. She dared not look down, instead kept her eyes focused on her target: Mr. Smith's window.

She climbed higher and higher until finally she was level with the window sill. Wrapping her legs around the pipe, she leaned her upper body over, reached an arm out, praying that the window was left unlocked.

Helga tugged at the window pane. "_Come on!_ She pleaded. She tugged again. Nothing. _Urgh!_ Frustrated, she released her other arm and tried again. "_Please, please, PLEASE open!_"

And slowly it slid open…_YES_! Helga's heart leapt excitedly, thumping hard against her ribcage. She gripped her hands onto the window ledge and carefully let her legs free from the pipe.

Helga gulped, immediately regretting this decision. She had now placed herself in a rather dangerous position. With just her hands grasping the window ledge the rest of her body was left dangling in the wind. Her legs had no support. And as if matters couldn't get any worse, Helga heard a low grumble as the sky darkened. Suddenly a drop of water hit the end of her nose. Then another. And another. Soon, rain was pouring down upon her, drenching her through to her skin. _Perfect_! Helga scowled fiercely up at the dark menacing clouds. She couldn't believe her luck! She shivered. Her arms were beginning to ache. Her grip tightened. She glanced down nervously. She wished she hadn't. Her heart leapt into her throat. The ground was _way_ too far below her for her liking.

Helga tore her eyes away from the heart-wrenching sight. She wasn't going to let it end here. Not when she had so much to look forward to. An image of Arnold's face appeared in her mind, and she felt a smile tug on her lips. Gaining strength and courage, Helga daringly swayed her body. She swung her legs up…up…up and over the window ledge!

Helga let out a huge sigh of relief as she came tumbling into the room.

Lying on the floor, Helga seized the opportunity to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. The room was dark but she could tell it was a large room, probably larger than all the other boarders living here, excluding Arnold and his grandparents. One thing Helga noticed about the room was that it was quite bare. This Mr. Smith guy sure didn't seem to own much. There were no photographs hanging on the walls or fancy lamps, not even a pot-plant to decorate the room a little! A large bookcase stood at one end of the room, an antique cupboard at the other, and in the middle was Mr. Smith's bed with a chest at the end of it. There was also a desk sitting next to the large bookcase. Helga jumped up and headed straight for the desk.

It was reasonably clean and well organised. There wasn't much to look at on top, just a tin of pencils, a calculator and a blank notepad. She then checked the drawers. There were only two. The first one contained sheets of diagrams and blueprints, which Helga could not understand nor cared for. The second drawer held a thick pile of envelopes held together by an elastic band. They all seemed to be addressed to a Mr. Armstrong. She sighed and closed the drawer, turning her attention to the bookcase sitting beside the desk.

It was large and made from rich mahogany. On its shelves sat many leather bound books. Hands on her hips, Helga studied the spines. Most appeared to be books of non-fiction, focusing primarily on different countries around the world. Some were on different religions. Helga couldn't see how these books would help her. She dropped her hands from her hips, turned around and headed for the cupboard.

She opened the door. It was the sort of thing you'd expect to find in Superman's wardrobe. Except instead of rows and rows of capes she was faced with many, many trench coats, all thick and long but ranged in different colours and patterns. Helga snickered and closed the door.

Looking around the room she remembered the chest. Dropping to her knees she lifted the lid back and gazed inside. There was a lot of junk packed inside the chest which Helga pulled out one by one. There were old, smelly boots; a broken clock; towels and other linens; a radio; a set of keys; an army knife; more diagrams and blueprints; a sack of coins; a cracked mirror; and photographs of people with their faces blocked out. However, Helga was sure even if the faces _were_ exposed she wouldn't be able to identify the people in the photographs as they appeared to be quite old and taken in tropical and exotic places, which she had never been to before.

Helga frowned, realising she had emptied the entire contents of the chest; there was nothing else left inside it. She shoved everything back in and closed the lid, aggravated. After all that she _STILL_ didn't find anything. Helga gave an exasperated sigh and lay back on the floor. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to relax a little. She needed to think. But what else was there to do? She had checked everywhere in Mr. Smith's room! Helga sighed in frustration. She wiped her matted fringe from her eyes and thought hard.

"_Where would _**I** _hide something I don't want anyone to find?"_ Suddenly it clicked. "_Of course!_" She rushed to the cupboard, swung the door open, pushed the coats aside and came face-to-face with a small door. Helga felt her heart skip a few beats and her stomach tighten. She grinned. "_This _MUST _be it. Any information on Arnold_'_s parents _MUST _be behind this door._"

All of a sudden she heard the front door downstairs open. Helga froze. Mr. Smith was home. _Already?_

Helga fumbled with the door knob.

She could hear footsteps on the stairs.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

As quickly as she could, Helga opened the little door.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

She grabbed everything in it, shoved them into her pockets, and shut the door.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Mr. Smith was now walking down the hall, nearing the bedroom with every step.

Helga's face paled. Her pulse quickened. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. She turned sharply towards the bedroom door. She could hear, _SENSE,_ Mr. Smith standing behind it. She was trapped. There was only one other way out.

With complete dread Helga took the only option. She dashed towards the window, threw one leg over the sill then the other. She grabbed onto the pipe and slid down to safety. Without glancing back Helga made a run for it. She ran all the way back home through the rain. She ignored Bob's questions of where she had been and why she was so wet. She had only one thing on her mind.

Locking her bedroom door behind her, Helga pulled out what she found at the back of Mr. Smith's cupboard, from her pockets. There were some papers containing more diagrams and blueprints, which she chucked over her shoulder, carelessly; receipts – "_hmm…only $1 for 'Yahoo Sodas' at Rite-Way_"; a list of names Helga did not recognise – "_A hit-list maybe?"_ she wondered with amusement. Lastly there was a small leather-bound notebook. "_Ooh, nice!_"

Helga flipped through the book and opened it on a random page. Her eyes grew wide at her new discovery…

A/N: Ooooh! What could she have found? Wouldn't YOU like to know, hehehe :P

And a note to my WONDERFUL reviewers:D

acosta pèrez josè Ramiro – thanks for the info, though as being a huge Hey Arnold! fan I already knew that and if ( I hope :D) you continue to read my story in later chapters that information will come up. I'm glad you're on the ball:D See Helga, although is obsessed with Arnold, knows nothing about his parents or their whereabouts which is why she is on this mission. But yeah, readers (and maybe even Helga) may find out exactly what Miles and Stella are up to… Thanks for the review dude:D:D

The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i – not as easy as you might think ;) hehehe… I hope you continue to read :D

To count-lucifer, BabyLou and Monkey Magic – thank you SO MUCH for your VERY kind words :D All you guys have made my day and inspire me to continue posting chapters :D WOO!


	4. The Journal

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Arnold and Helga aren't mine. Damn it:P

A/N: I've never seen "The Journal" episode (if there is one) I've only heard talk about it. All I know is that it's about Arnold finding Mile's journal. So this is how I would have made it. :D

_Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukka! And a Joyous Kwanza! And Happy New Year! _

**Chapter Four: **_The Journal_

_Helga flipped through the book and opened it on a random page. Her eyes grew wide at her new discovery…_

It appeared to be a journal!

Helga's eyes darted back and forth across the page, absorbing every word…

…_2 January, We've made the decision to retire. We can't continue our travelling if we're going to start a family…_

…_7 October, Stella's going into labour. Her contractions started this morning… _Helga made a disgusted face and quickly turned the page.

… _It's a boy! We're naming him Arnold, after Stella's father…_

Helga stopped and stared at the name on the page. Arnold. It leapt out at her like a lion after its prey. Helga skipped some more pages until another entry caught her eye.

…_28 February, I'm in deep confusion. I don't know what I am to do. It's been years since I've seen Eduardo, yet this morning there was a knock at the door. It was Eduardo, he approached Stella and I and asked if it were at all possible for us to go on another mission. However, when I turned him down he persisted. He raved on about how important this mission is, that we would be saving man-kind. He said Stella and I are the only ones able to do it. I told him I would think about it. But how can I leave Arnold? I suggested to Stella that we bring him along. Though she bit back saying how he's just a baby and this mission is far too dangerous. I agree with her. He is only three years old. What are we to do?..._

Helga's eyes widened. "This must be Mile's journal," she said aloud to herself. _Mr. Smith was hiding this for a reason_, she thought. _It must hold some important information._ "This is getting interesting…" She flipped through a few more pages.

…_3 March, I went to see Dad today at the boarding house. He always gives such great advice, so I asked him what I should do. Father urged us to leave Arnold_ _with him. He said Arnold_ _will be loved and in good care here. "The world needs you. You're helping man-kind," he said. "Also it will only be for a short time till you and Stella come home." He was right. As usual…_

Helga was beginning to realise exactly how complicated Arnold's life really was. She now understood how he came to live with his grandparents.

…_5 March, Eduardo came by again today. He asked us if we had made up our minds yet. I told him we had. That we agreed to go on this mission. "However," I told him, "it will be our last. We're returning straight to Arnold_ _once this is all over." He nodded and handed us the mission statement to read through. He said he'd come collect us in a week and that we should be ready. I think this is the only mission I haven't been ready for. I know Stella is feeling exactly the same. Stella and I are going to try our hardest, we're doing this for Arnold_…

…_11 March, We took him to Dad's boarding house today. Dad let him choose any room he wanted to live in. He chose the attic. He said it was because he liked the skylight. We all nodded and told him it was a good choice. We smiled for him as he grinned back and began jumping on the bed. Even though I was smiling I felt like crying…_

…_12 March, Today we are leaving. Eduardo will be here in an hour. The house feels empty, though it is only Arnold who is missing. Dad picked him up ten minutes ago. I keep reassuring Stella that Arnold_ _will be fine while we're gone, he's in good hands. However, I pray that this mission will be completed quickly so we can return to Arnold_ _as soon as possible…_

Helga turned the last page over. There were no more entries. She sighed with over-whelming sadness and closed the book. She needed to find out where Arnold's parents had gone, however, a yawn escaped from her lips and her eyelids drooped heavily. Helga reluctantly put the book away on her shelf next to her little pink book and crawled into bed. Tomorrow she would spend the day reading the entire journal in the hopes that it might mention exactly where they had gone.

…..

"_URGH!_" Helga threw the book across the room in utter frustration. Finding where Arnold's parents had gone was proving to be harder than she first thought. Miles, it turned out, was very vague especially when it came to describing his mission. She read the entire journal for hours and hours. There was only one entry with very limited detail:

…_I read through the mission statement earlier. Eduardo wants Stella and me to find the Zoa-Toa plant. That is going to be difficult. No wonder he needs us…_

Zoa-Toa plant? What in Crimeny is _THAT_? Helga drew in a deep breath and crossed the room to retrieve the thrown book. She may not know what a Zoa-Toa plant is, but she knew someone who might…

"Hey, Nadine," Helga called the next morning as she was entering PS 118. "Wait up!"

Nadine stopped and blinked back in surprise. Helga didn't blame her. They weren't friends and rarely ever spoke to each other.

"Yes Helga?"

"I need your help with something," Helga couldn't believe she actually said that. She never needed anybody's help. _Ever_! Well, she'd never admitted it before, not even to herself, until now…

"You need _my_ help?" Nadine asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Helga shifted from one foot to the other, "See, I'm doing this project for extra credit-"

Nadine burst out laughing.

"_YOU_?" She laughed, clutching her sides. "_You're_ doing an assignment for extra credit?"

Helga scowled at her. She stopped laughing but a small smile still played on her lips. "Well what do you want me to help you with?"

"It's on the 'Zoa-Toa' plant. I believe _you_ are the plant expert, so have you heard of it?"

Suddenly Nadine turned serious and a new energy over took her. "The 'Zoa-Toa' plant? Of _course_ I've heard of it! It has _AMAZING_ healing qualities. The plant can be used in most medicines and the percentage of healing success is far above average. It's around ninety-seven to ninety-nine percent probability of full recovery…"

"Yeah, yeah." Helga rolled her eyes and scoffed. _What a know-it-all!_ "So where does it come from? Is it anywhere near here?"

"Well, the 'Zoa-Toa plant is _extremely_ rare. When man had first discovered its magical ability to cure the sick and wounded they tore up all the plants they could find and brought it back to their science labs, however they did not consider that their actions would lead the plant to endangerment. Scientists and Botanists have declared it as an endangered species and is now under protection. The 'Zoa-Toa' can only be found in one place, San Lorenzo in Ecuador. I hear that botanists and scientists are there now, attempting to repopulate it."

Helga felt her heart speed up. She felt happiness swell inside her. She felt the world begin to spin. She couldn't believe it. She now knew where Arnold's parents had gone!

Nadine gave her a curious look. "Helga, are you okay?"

Was she okay? Of course she was okay! She was better than okay! She was _GREAT_! She knew where Arnold's parents were and Arnold will fall madly in love with her!

Helga couldn't help herself. She threw herself forward and grabbed Nadine into a tight hug.

"Thankyou, Nadine," she said with a grin, beaming. "Thank you _SO_ much!"

"Er…no, uh…problem," she struggled from Helga's grasp. Once she was free she shot Helga a terrified last look before quickly running off to class, as far as possible from Helga. Helga barely noticed. She was too happy. Happier than she had ever been. Her dreams were finally coming true! Arnold was going to fall in love with her and-

_Arnold!_

She had to tell Arnold!

Helga shoved aside her daydreams and pushed her way through the crowded corridor.

"Outta my way, Geek-bait!" Slamming a kid into his locker. "One side, Moron!" Another kid went flying into a trash can. She didn't care, she had to find Arnold.

She finally spotted him by the drinking fountain.

"Hey, Football-head!" she gasped, breathlessly, reaching his side. "I need…I need…"

Arnold looked up at her. She was panting and gasping for breath.

"What's wrong, Helga?" She grabbed the sleeve of his jumper.

"I need to tell you something!"

Concern filled his dazed blue eyes. "Sure Helga. Come, sit over here," He directed her to an empty classroom, ordered her to sit down and waited till she caught her breath. "So, what is it you need to tell me?"

"Arnold," she said in a voice quite unlike her own. It was filled with happiness and excitement. The use of his first name also took him by surprise. It was all too much. "Arnold, it's about your parents."

"Wha- what about them?" He looked down at her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I know," she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and gleaming. "I know where they are!"

She was kidding. She had to be. Helga didn't know anything about his parents. It was probably a prank. That's right. Helga's up to one of her old tricks. She was trying to mess with his mind, well he wasn't going to let that happen today.

"Helga," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think…"

Helga didn't understand it. The way he was looking at her. He wasn't gazing at her in adoration like she expected him to. No, he had a bored and tired expression on his face, like he couldn't be bothered putting up with her ranting and ravings.

It dawned on her. _He doesn't believe me!_

"Arnold, you don't understand!" she pleaded. "I'm telling you the truth. Look!"

Arnold watched her shove her hand into her pocket, pull out a book and thrust it toward him.

He carefully took the book from her hands and inspected its leather cover curiously. "What's this?"

"Just read it," Helga replied.

Helga watched him open the book and bit her lip nervously. She couldn't even begin to imagine what would be going on inside that football shaped head of his.

Arnold looked down at the page and began to read.

…_It's a boy! We're naming him Arnold, after Stella's father…_

His eyes grew wide and a lump began to form in his throat with the stunning realisation that he was reading his father's journal. With every word he read an enormous amount of mixed emotions began to swell within his body. He felt his chest tighten, his pulse quicken, his eyesight blurred fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He could barely get his head around the fact that he was holding his father's journal. It made him slightly dizzy just thinking about it. He was reading his father's very words, thoughts, and memories. He gripped it tightly, afraid that if he were to let it go that it would all disappear. Arnold gulped, blinking back tears.

"S-so," he said once he finally could find his voice again. "You said you know where they are?"

"They're in San Lorenzo in Ecuador. They went there to search for some rare endangered plant and repopulate it."

"Oh," said Arnold, his heart sinking in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Football-head?" asked Helga, noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "I thought you'd be jumping over the moon now that you know where your family is."

"Oh, Helga, it's not that at all," he could feel the tears coming back again. He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and continued. "Helga I really appreciate what you've done for me. I can't believe you of all people would do this for me. It's just…it's just that, how am I ever going to see them if they're all the way in Ecuador?"

"Oh," Helga looked down at her shoes and cursed herself inwardly. She was so excited about finding out where Arnold's parents were and getting him to fall in love with her that she didn't even stop to think how she'd even get him to see his parents.

"Helga?" Arnold knelt down to her level and forced her to look back into his eyes. "Thank you so much, for the journal and everything. I may not be able to see my parents, but at least I have something to remind me of them." Arnold watched her carefully as she sighed and smiled back at him. A genuine smile. He was about to ask her why she had done this for him when she pushed him back and stood up.

"That's great, _Arnoldo_," The smile had vanished so quickly and replaced by her usual smirk that Arnold had to think twice about it being there in the first place. "But I gotta go to class now if you don't mind." And in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Arnold sat down in the seat she had just vacated and signed, staring down at the diary she had just given him. He had to say this was definitely one of the most strangest and emotional days yet.

The classroom was buzzing with noisy students while Mr. Simmons was trying to keep them all under control. However, Arnold had zoned out completely and did not notice. He had no idea what was happening around him. He didn't care either. All he cared about at that moment was the brown leather bound book in his hands. His father's journal.

He flipped the pages and allowed his nose to capture the unusual scent that wafted from the pages. It was familiar and oddly soothing. It smelt of days that had long since past. It smelled of summer days and rainy nights. It smelled of Christmas and candy, of fairytales and flowers. It smelled of freshly baked cake and newly cut grass, it smelled of many wondrous things he knew that he'd never again get to experience with his parents.

The scent drifted through his nose and stung his nostrils, bringing tears to his eyes. This book alone made him realise how much he missed his parents. This book captured his history with them and he wished so much that he could have had a present with them too.

_I could have if they hadn't run off_, he thought bitterly.

_Stop thinking like that!_ He told himself. He always knew they were out on some secret mission. His grandfather always reminded him, especially on days when he missed them particularly, that they were out saving man-kind. Arnold didn't know what he meant back then, and it was still hard to digest now.

Arnold brought his sleeve to his face and attempted to brush away his tears and cover his red, tear-streaked face. However, with the book sitting in front of him, reminding him how close he was to finding his parents yet never being able to get to them brought on even more tears. Arnold buried his face in his hands and hopped no one would notice.

"Hey, Arnold!" A voice called to him, making him jump. It was stinky. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Stinky," he lied. "Just… allergies."

"Y'know what can cure allergies, Arnold?"

"No, what?"

Stinky pulled out a small tub from his backpack and slid it onto Arnold's desk.

"Lemon puddin'!"

Arnold looked down at the tub with sour look on his face.

"Thanks, Stinky," Arnold forced a smile onto his face. "But I don't want any. You keep it."

"Okey dokey, Arnold." Stinky shrugged and took back the tub of lemon pudding. "Mmm… lemon puddin'."

Arnold sighed and drifted back into his thoughts. He found his mind drifting to Helga. She was the one who had given him the book. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around. How was it possible that she, of all people, to do something like this for him.

_Of course it's possible_, he reminded himself.

There had been many times when she had done good things for people, surprising everyone, especially Arnold. It was a rare thing to see, but it still happened. And now, she continued to surprise him.

He needed to talk to her. He needed to get a few things straight. Like how on _earth_ did she get the journal? How did she even know it existed? It was all so bizarre.

Arnold opened the journal again and began to read it. He wanted to know everything about his parents that Grandpa Phil either couldn't or wouldn't tell him. He wanted to find out the truth!

…..

Helga sat in class staring yet again at the back of Arnold's head. She scowled. She felt like she had failed. She felt like she had made an idiot out of herself. After all that hard work she would never get Arnold to his parents and therefore he would not fall in love with her. She felt like crying, worse than crying. She felt like grabbing a small kid and pounding him in the face until she felt better. Though there weren't enough kids in the school to pound to make her feel any better.

She dropped her chin into her hands. It wasn't fair! Why did Arnold have to be SO difficult! _WHY_ is it the only thing he needs is something SO hard to get! Why couldn't it be something easy? Why couldn't it be something _money_ could buy? She had enough of that! Hell, she could probably _BUY_ Ecuador with Bob's money.

_Hang on!_

Helga sat up straight in her seat and thought hard. _What if…yes, it could work!_

She grinned to herself, mischievously. Yes, she knew a way to get Arnold what he wanted!

…..

A/N: Oooooohhh! Helga and her sneaky ways! Wonder what she has up her sleave THIS time! Mwahahahahahahaaa! And NO she isn't going to literally BUY Ecuador… I don't think Bob's Beeper Emporium would make that much money! Hahaha… be pretty cool if it did though, hmm… anyway please let me know what you think and REVIEW! Or else how will you find out what Helga will do next? Hmm?

Also I don't know where San Lorenzo is. But I DO know that Arnold's parents mission is somewhere in Central America, there a quite a few different San Lorenzo's so I chose Ecuador. :D

Anyway, let me know what you think :D:D REVIEW!


	5. Daddy Dearest

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, but the story is!

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Thank you especially to The J.A.M aka Numbuh ii for searching for San Lorenzo. I didn't realise that Ecuador was _South _not _Central_. I'm sorry, however, cause I'm being lazy and not changing it to a Central American country and just leaving it as Ecuador. :P I hope that doesn't bother anyone…

So here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Five: **(I don't have a title for this chapter so I'm holding a competition as to who can come up with the best title. The winner will get to…well, tile the 5th chapter! I haven't thought of anything else yet…hehe, I will think of something eventually!)

_She grinned to herself, mischievously. Yes, she knew a way to get Arnold_ _what he wanted! _

Helga rushed home that afternoon without bothering to answer Arnold's pleas to "_Wait up!_". Running through the doorway she entered Bob's study without knocking. He didn't notice. He was sitting at his desk typing on his computer.

"Dad?" She asked.

He continued to type.

"Dad."

He still didn't notice her. She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"_Dad!_"

"What?" He finally looked up from the computer screen and noticed her standing next to him. "What is it Olga?"

"It's Helga, dad." She gave him a bored expression. She'd been through this with him a million times.

"Yeah. Right, kiddo," He said, disinterested, turning back to his computer. "What do you want, I'm kinda busy here."

"Nothing much. I just need some money, that's all."

"Money? Yeah sure. How much do you need?"

"Um…" she began, with apprehension. "Enough for some plane tickets to Ecuador."

"Ecuador! What the-?" Her answer definitely got his full attention. Whenever it came to money Bob was all ears. "You're going to Ecuador? What for?"

"Um…well, it's… I, that is to say…" She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I have to go there with Arnold to find his parents. They've been missing for almost nine years now and-" She added, speaking very quickly, however Bob cut her off.

"Wait a minute!" He said, giving her an adamant stare. "You mean to tell me that you and that football-headed kid are going to Ecuador? _ALONE_?"

"Um…" Her brow creased fretfully.

"Sorry, girl. That ain't going to happen." He said, shaking his head. Helga looked down at her sneakers and felt her whole world crash around her. That was it. There was nothing else she could do. She would just have to say goodbye to Arnold's love forever… "I'll have to come with you."

_What?_ Did she hear correctly? Did Bob just say that _SHE_ was going to Ecuador? She looked back up into her father's eyes.

"Oh, Dad! Do you mean it?" She asked with a silly grin on her face, beaming.

"Of course I mean it." He smiled. "Heck, I need a vacation!"

Helga threw herself at her father. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezed him tightly.

"Aw, shucks kid." He said once she finally let go of him, enabling him to breathe again. "Now you run along, I'll book us some tickets. Ecuador, here we come!"

Helga went into her bedroom and snuck into her cupboard, pushing her way through her dresses and jumpers to her "Arnold Shrine". She gazed up at it with adoration and exhilaration in her eyes.

"Oh Arnold, my love! I am finally able to give you your heart's desire! And hopefully you will see past my belligerent façade and see what a kind and generous person I truly am. We will be together in Ecuador and if I am brave enough I will open my heart to you. Oh, my dear Arnold, give me courage!"

……

Helga practically skipped all the way to Arnold's house, she was so happy. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by more stampeding animals plus Arnold's grandfather.

"Hello there, you must be Arnold's friend," Phil greeted. "Here come inside."

He led her through the house into the kitchen and motioned for her to take a seat. As she did so Phil moved to the bottom of the stair case.

"Hey, Arnold!" He shouted up the stairwell. "Your friend is here! The one with the blonde hair and one eyebrow!"

Helga shot him an infuriated look which he didn't notice. Phil turned back into the kitchen, humming to himself, as he inspected the refrigerator for something to eat. Arnold came trotting down the stairs a moment later and entered the room.

"Helga," He started when he saw her. "I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"Save it Arnold," She cut in. Whatever he was going to say, she didn't want to hear it. What _she_ had to say was far more important "Listen, I have great news! We're going to Ecuador!"

"Hang on, we're _WHAT_!" His jaw hung open in astonishment.

"Arnold, you're going to Ecuador?" Phil asked with amusement, looking up from the fridge. "How come you never told us?"

Arnold looked bewildered

"Grandpa, I-" He was so stunned he didn't even know what to say.

"Well, Bob's buying us tickets so you better get packin'," Helga interrupted. "I think we leave on Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Arnold looked back at Helga, his bewildered expression still crisp on his face. "But today's Monday! That's in two days!" Suddenly he stopped as a realisation occurred to him. "Wait, what about my grandparents? I can't leave them."

_What?_ Helga didn't know what to think. Didn't Arnold _want_ to go to his parents? And now he was being all noble and thinking about how his _grandparents_ would feel. _Does he _EVER _think about himself? Does he _EVER _do anything without thinking how it would affect other people first?_

"But Arnold, we'll be finding your parents," she said, finally. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I know but," Arnold looked over to Phil, who was cutting up tomatoes by the sink and was pretending that he wasn't listening to a word of their conversation. "My grandparents have always been there for me my whole life. I can't just turn my back on them."

Helga nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure I can get Bob to buy extra tickets," she looked at him hopefully.

"Aw, don't bother with two extra tickets, "said Phil, looking up from his tomatoes. "One will do. Pookie has to stay and mind the boarding house, collect the rent and all that. I'll come and keep an eye on Arnold."

"All right then," she nodded. "I'd better go and tell Bob." Helga stood up and began to head for the door. However, she felt a hand grab her arm gently and spun her around.

"Helga, wait!" Arnold had a desperate look in his eyes. "I need to ask you someth-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, football-head," she interrupted. "Bye Phil." She freed herself from his grasp and left the house. She couldn't face him just yet. No, it had to wait a little longer.

…..

Helga slept soundly that night, confident that her plan was running smoothly. However the same could not be said for Arnold. He lay in bed, restlessly, tossing and turning for hours. No matter how tired he was he couldn't get to sleep. He had a lot on his mind. The day had been far too strange, a good kind, but still strange. He would never have guessed when he woke up that morning that he would be presented with his father's journal, information on his where-about, and tickets to get there all in one day! And what made this strange day even more perplexing was that this was all given to him by none other than Helga G. Pataki!

She was so peculiar and complicated; Arnold didn't know where to begin. She was tough, she was a bully, she pushed him – and anyone else who got in her way – around. She was vicious, she was aggressive, she was selfish and mean. But Arnold knew there was more to her than that. She had a sense of humour, she was funny, she could laugh at herself as much as she could laugh at others. She also had her moments when she wasn't only thinking about herself. She was good to her best friend, Phoebe, she helped him save the neighbourhood, and now this; helping him find his parents.

_What was that about? _

Obviously he knew she had a heart, she wasn't as mean as she pretended to be. She cared for him, but love? His mind trailed back to the moment they shared on the roof of the '_FTI'_ building. _No_, he thought, shaking his head. She couldn't possibly love him. He knew it was all in the heat of the moment, as crazy as it sounded, it had been a crazy day for both of them. _No_, he repeated to himself, she was simply doing what she thought was right. With that he realised they had more in common than he first thought. Of course she played it our differently but they both had the same cause.

Arnold smiled at the thought. He never thought it likely that he and Helga could be so similar, until now. He sighed and looked up through his sky-light, up at the stars. Somewhere, out there, were his parents and he and Helga were going to find them.

Arnold rolled over to a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and soon sleep seized him, a smile still playing on his lips.

…..

"Arnold."

"Hey, Arnold!"

"_Arnold, man!_"

"Wha-?" Arnold was pulled violently out of his daydreams and back onto the bus where he was sitting, gazing out the window. He looked up and noticed his best friend, Gerald, had come and sat down next to him. "Oh, hey Gerald."

"Arnold, what's with you today?" He asked with concern and searched Arnold with a curious look. "I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Sorry," Arnold apologised, shaking his head. "It's just I have a lot on my mind. A lot of stuff has been going on."

"Hey, man." Gerald said, slightly annoyed with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "What aren't you tellin' me?"

Arnold looked away, avoiding his gaze. He was still so confused how could he even begin to explain? "It's kind of complicated…"

"Come on, Arnold. It's me – Gerald – your best bud. You know you can tell me anything." He gave Arnold a look and he knew this was something he couldn't keep from his best friend.

So, with a sigh, Arnold told him all that had happened the day before.

"Dude…" Gerald said finally once Arnold completed his retelling of the strange events. Gerald looked at his best friend in disbelief. "You're going to _Ecuador?_ To find your _parents_? With _HELGA_?"

A few people on the bus turned to face them and shot them curious looks.

"Gerald! Not so loud!" Arnold shushed him, glancing nervously at the students around them.

"Sorry dude. But, _yeesh_, you weren't kidding when you said a lot's been goin' on. This all happened yesterday?"

"Yep."

"And all because of Helga?"

"Yep."

"Wow…Arnold, my man." Gerald let out a low whistle, still in complete astonishment. "You're _FINALLY_ going to meet your parents! Now _THAT's_ exciting news, the only thing happening at my place is Jamie's lost another baby tooth."

Arnold laughed cheerfully.

"Um, Arnold?" Gerald turned his faced to Arnold seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Now, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but, _WHY_ is Helga doing this for you? She hates you! What if it's some kind of trap!"

"Gerald-"

"I mean it Arnold! I saw it in a movie once."

"Gerald," Arnold rolled his eyes at his friend's paranoia, "it's not like that. Helga's… alright…"

"Alright?" Gerald gasped. He gazed at Arnold with deep concern. "Arnold, did you hit your head on something?"

"_Gerald,_" He snapped and shot him a stern look. He was beginning to feel exasperated. "Don't you remember? She helped us save the neighbourhood, right?"

"Yeah…which, by the way, I _still_ don't get. I thought she was going to get rich off the whole deal?"

"Helga is doing what she feels is right. She came across the information on my parents and, - just like when she helped us save the neighbourhood, - she's now helping me find my parents because it's the _right thing to do_." He fixed Gerald with a determined stare, as if daring him to continue to argue his point, but Gerald gave a defeated sigh, he knew Arnold too well and he knew when to quit.

"Alright, whatever you say Arnold." He said, hiding his scepticism and eased back into his seat. "So when do you and Helga leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow!_"

"Yep."

"What about school?"

"Well…" Arnold shifted uneasily. "I thought you could-"

"I know, I know. I'll get you your work. What are best buds for?"

"Thanks Gerald." He smiled at his best friend gratefully.

"You owe me now, you know?"

"I know."

…..

Helga sat alone, near the back of the bus, away from the student body and, most importantly, Arnold and Gerald, so she had no clue they were talking about her. Her mind was off in its own little world, set on one thing. One person actually. You can guess who, and I'm pretty sure you would be right.

She had her little pink book lying open in her lap. Taking a pen out she began to write, focusing her thoughts intensely on her writing, her mind far way in her own world.

'_Oh Arnold, my love! My heart doth swoon as I ponder our forthcoming quest. We shall journey together across the ocean into unknown lands, but with you by my side I am able to conjure the strength deep within me and fight to find your hearts desire. And I doth pray that you, in turn, will return the favour and present to me my own heart's longing and confess your newfound undying love for me! Oh Arnold!" _

"…My beloved!" She whispered wistfully to herself as she dreamed of his cornflower hair and his bright blue eyes…

…until…

Hhhh…. Hhhh…. Hhhh…

Creeping up from behind, Helga felt a warm breath on her neck... She shuddered.

_Urgh!_ She rolled her eyes in utter frustration.

_PUNCH!_

_POW!_

_CRACK!_

"_Doi!_" She watched the body fall limply back onto the seat behind her. Eyes closed and mouth hanging open, his face held a dreamy dazed gaze.

Luckily the bus had reached PS 118 and Helga was able to escape from her unconscious stalker.

_Thank GOD I took those defence classes._ She thought angrily as she pushed her way to the front of the bus. _Stupid Brainy, interrupting my most precious thoughts! YEESH! He needs to learn some social skills!_

"Outta my way, Stinko!" She shoved Stinky aside roughly, who had been in front of her, and hopped off the bus. Gazing around her eyes zoomed in on the only person they ever seemed to really see. "Hey Football Head!"

Arnold turned around and shot her an irritated look at the mention of his nickname. It wasn't _that_ much like a football…was it? Despite his irritation he reminded himself that deep down Helga had a good heart and was currently helping him and allowed himself to smile at her.

"Hey Helga," he greeted her cheerfully. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Yeah," she replied coolly, her exterior surprisingly calm whilst inside her heart went all smooshy. _He said he's REALLY looking forward to it!_ Well, _you'd_ go all smooshy too if he said that to _you_. "About that, tomorrow Bob and I will meet you and your grandpa at the airport at 6am. I know our flight doesn't leave till seven, but they always say to be there an hour early and I want to get in some good duty-free shopping. Bob also has the hotel bookings under control…at least, I think he does. Whoever he was talking on the phone to when he was enquiring about the rooms couldn't speak English so there was some confusion, but I think he got the message across and it's all sorted…um…" Helga had only just noticed Gerald standing next to his best friend and he was staring, transfixed, at her.

His eyes wide, mouth hanging open and standing completely still. He wasn't even blinking!

"Hey Cornball," she looked back at Arnold and jabbed her thumb in Gerald's direction. "What's wrong with Hair-boy here? Is he having a mental collapse or something?"

"Uh…" Arnold looked over at his friend and gasped. "Gerald! Snap out of it man!"

He grabbed hold of Gerald's shoulders and shook him. This seemed to work.

"I…I'm fine, Arnold." he blinked a few times, as thought awakening from a dream. "I think I might just visit the nurse…" He wandered away still in a trance-like state.

"Is he alright?" Helga asked Arnold, slightly worried. Not that she cared about Gerald, but that boy was just getting weirder and weirder.

"He'll be fine," Arnold replied, brushing off what just happened to Gerald. "He just… he thinks underneath your sudden interest in helping me find my parents that you have hidden motifs or something."

He let out a loud laugh.

"Hehe," Helga laughed nervously as she fiddled with one of her pig-tails. "Imagine that…"

"He can be paranoid sometimes," Arnold said, grinning, once he caught his breath.

"I'll bet…" Helga trailed off as she regained her composure. "Well, I'll see ya later, Arnoldo."

…..

Well, what do you think! Our favourite couple will be heading for San Lorenzo! WAHOO!

Thanks again everyone for reviewing, please keep it up! You guys give me the motivation to continue:D:D And don't forget to try the "**5th Chapter Title Competition**"!


	6. Day Dreams and Night Musings

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her. What is it and how will it all work out?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold! But I'm THIS close to stealing it ;)

This chapter is dedicated to acosta perez jose ramiro! Because you have won my Chapter Five Title Contest, and not only that, but you have reviewed every chapter I've posted. Thanks HEAPS!xoxoxoxoxox

Enjoy the next chapter people!

**Chapter Six**: _Day Dreams and Night Musings _

That day could not move more painfully slow. Minutes ticked by like hours, nervous chew marks covered all of Arnold's pencils. He was sure that he must've been lead-poisoned by now, what with going through no less than ten pencils. He cast his pencil case aside and began, instead, on biting his nails.

Across the room Gerald threw him a look that clearly said "_Calm down, man! You're acting like a freak!_"

Arnold pulled his fingers from his mouth and looked back up at Mr. Simmons, who was droning on about some boring historical event that seemed to have been important to his country's landmark, but to Arnold at that moment he could not have cared less about what his ancestors risked for this country. All he cared about was making time go faster so that he could be nicely settled in a seat on the plane that would take him to his destiny.

He glanced over at Helga. Her head was bent, chin in one hand, the other doodling mindlessly in her school book. Her deep brown eyes showed that she was far gone from this classroom, this world even – which, unaware to her, allowed her features to loosen from its usual deep-set scowl and, instead, held traces of an amused smile which seemed to peek out from under her.

Arnold knew this was a rare sight. It was like finding an opal on a large sandy beach. It made him uneasy in a way that it felt like he was looking at something he shouldn't. Like it was something sacred…

Arnold knew that if Helga had known he was seeing her like this, behaving anything less "Helga-like" he was certain she would have pounded his face in and made sure he would forget whatever it was he saw.

He quickly looked away before she got the chance to catch him staring. He didn't want her to take it away. As scary as it sounded, even to himself, visualising Helga as anything _BUT_ an awkward school bully gave him proof that there was more to her deep down. And he was going to find out what!

…..

_Pat_…

_Pat_, _pat_…

_Pat_…

_Pat_, _pat_…

Rain droplets hit Helga's window pane which glistened in the moonlight's rays, casting shadows across her bedroom walls. It was Tuesday night. She should have been asleep hours ago. But she couldn't sleep. How could she when such excitement and adventure lay ahead of her.

Her plan was falling into place. She imagined sun-kissed beaches, warm breezes, palm trees, flowers, and, most importantly, Arnold by her side.

Helga smiled, sighed, and gazed wistfully out of her glistening window. She felt her heart flip over a few times in her chest as she realised her imaginings would soon turn to reality.

Pulling out her locket she gazed deeply into the eyes she could never get out of her mind. The eyes she could not tear herself away from. The eyes which made her do just about anything to get them to look back at her with adoration… and love.

She brought it to her chest and held it there tightly, close to her heart. She wanted – needed – him to love her. And this plan, she knew, would be the only way for it to happen. If this plan didn't work, she didn't know what would.

….

A/N: I know, short chappy. Ain't I a stinka:P hehe But alas! Next chapter our favourite duo head for SAN LORENZO! WOOPIE:D:D

And our winner for the Chapter Five Title Contest is: acosta perez jose ramiro with "Daddy Dearest"! WOO! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!


	7. To Ecuador: Flight or Fall

**Title: **Helga's Most Brilliant, Ingenious, Stupendous, Plan EVER!

**Author:** TheyCallMeHelga

**Genre: **This story has everything! It's got romance! It will make you laugh, make you cry. There's adventure and drama! Even a little mystery…. Maybe even MORE than a little…This story is so super duper genius it will make your head spin!

**Summary**: The story so far…Helga comes up with an ingenious plan to get Arnold to fall in love with her: to find his parents! She finds Mr. Smith, which leads her to find the journal, which then leads her to Eduardo, who is in Ecuador, where they are headed to now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold! Mostly because they would probably cost a bunch of money that I don't (or ever will) have :P

A/N: I've left you guys hanging for a while so we'll get right to it… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Seven**: _To Ecuador: Flight or Fall_

"_Hey Arnold_… _Hey Arnold_… _Hey Arnold_… _Hey_-"

Arnold's hand slammed down on his alarm clock and stirred at the interruption and a second later he was out of bed, stretching and yawning.

Today was the big day.

Arnold felt his chest tighten in excitement and he grinned. Within seconds he was dressed and he began heading down the stairs. Arnold's stomach grumbled hungrily as an aroma of pancakes wafted up through to his nose. He breathed in heavily, allowing the wondrous scent to fill his entire body.

He stepped through the doorway into the kitchen and met the sight of his grandmother at the stove flipping pancakes, whilst his grandpa was at the table scarfing them down.

"Hey there, Short-man!" Phil greeted once he caught sight of his grandson. He pulled up a chair and told Arnold to sit down. "How are ya feelin', Arnold? Are you excited?"

Arnold grinned at his grandfather, obediently sitting down in the chair beside him, and replied "Of course! Never in my whole life have I been more excited."

"Good morning, Arnold!" his grandmother greeted him, setting a plate of stacked pancakes down onto the table in front of him. Arnold looked down at the stack she cooked for him. The pancakes were shaped into a smiley face. "A happy breakfast, makes a happy child. And you are the happiest child I know, Arnold."

"Thanks Grandma," Arnold smiled at her and began slicing into his pancake.

Phil asked, "Do you have your stuff all packed?"

"Yep," Arnold answered between bites.

"Toothbrush?"

_Bite… chew… gulp…_

"Yep."

"Pyjamas?"

_Bite… chew… gulp…_

"Yep."

"Abner?"

"Ye- wait!" He shot a startled look toward his grandfather. "Abner!"

"Yeah!" His grandfather replied, drizzling his stack of pancakes in maple syrup. "I thought he might like to come along too. See the sights."

Arnold set down his fork and said calmly, "Grandpa, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Phil took another large bite from his pancake, "He might get sea-sick or something."

"Sea sick?"

"Because we're flying over-_seas_ of course!"

"Oh, right Grandpa."

"Of course I'm right. How could you even _think_ to bring Abner along –"

"I didn't –"

"– he could have been eaten by a…a lion! Gadzooks Arnold! Then he'd be bacon!"

"Grandpa," Arnold replied calmly with an amused smile playing on his lips. "We're not taking Abner. He'll stay here with Grandma."

"So… he won't be bacon?"

"No Grandpa."

"Phew," he let out a sigh of relief. "So Arnold, do you have all of your stuff packed?"

"Grandpa! You've already asked me that!"

"Oh yeah…" He smiled, thoughtfully. "Well, you better go get your stuff; we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

Arnold smiled to himself. No matter how crazy his grandparents were he'd always love them.

…..

Helga arrived at the airport terminal feeling completely shaken. This was a huge leap in her plan. Crossing the ocean to a completely different country was a massive step. It made Helga feel excited and scared at the same time. For the closer she was to finding Arnold's parents, the closer Arnold was to finding out her secret. And it scared her to no end.

"_It's okay, you can do this."_ Helga reassured herself inwardly in a calm, soothing voice. "_No problem, whatsoever. You're _STRONG_!"_

She took in a deep breath and entered the airport terminal.

The terminal was so crowded. People were milling about in each and every direction. Some hugging and saying goodbye to loved ones, others trying to discipline their naughty children whilst at the same time trying to get to their flight on time, and most were lining up at the check-in counter to hand in their luggage.

Taking a shaky step forward she followed Bob to a very long queue.

"Looks like we're gonna be a while, kid," Bob said to her in a tired, frustrated voice as he wondered how long this would all take. "Why don't you head that way and try find your football-headed friend and his old man."

"Okay, Dad," Helga replied, relieved that she didn't have to wait in the queue. She followed Bob's directions to their gate.

"Gate number 31," she said to herself. "31."

She repeated the number over in her head as she passed the other gates.

28…

29…

30…

Her heart leapt up into her throat.

**31 **

It loomed above her in bright, neon-red numbers, so bright that it burned into eyelids, straight through to her brain. It etched itself into her skull. This gate was going to open up and either let her into her heaven or send her straight to hell…

Her heart pumped furiously in her chest as she gazed around the seating area for her football-headed love.

Her eyes zoomed in on his beautiful cornflower hair, making her weak in the knees. She quickly smacked herself across the face, reminding herself that she was in public.

"_Get a hold of yourself, yeesh"_ Regaining her composure she strode over to Arnold and Grandpa Phil.

"Hi Helga!" He greeted her brightly as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, Football-Head," Even her name calling couldn't upset him on a day like this.

"So," Arnold began. "Do you know how many hours it takes to reach Ecuador?"

"I don't know," Helga replied, stifling a yawn. She was still tired from having woken up so early and not getting enough sleep the night before. "Probably take quite a while. I hope there will be in-flight entertainment."

Soon their flight was announced and they stood up to board the plane. Helga and Arnold followed Bob and Phil onto the plane, but as they entered Bob informed them that he and Phil were flying First Class while Helga and Arnold had to ride Economy.

"We'll see you two kids once we reach Ecuador," Bob said before disappearing behind the blue curtain that separated the classes.

"I'll check on you kids later," Phil said kindly then followed Bob into first class.

Helga grumbled as she and Arnold made their way to their seats alone. _She_ wanted to fly First Class too. _She_ wanted to sit in large cushy seats. _She_ wanted to fly in luxury, be pampered, and waited on hand and foot! Not be squished in ridiculously small seats near big, sweaty, stinky tourists and be fed crappy Economy plane food. It made her want to hurl just thinking about it.

Arnold on the other hand couldn't be happier. All that mattered to him was getting the chance to see his parents!

As they sat down in their seats (Arnold kindly giving Helga the window seat) Helga found that the small, squishy seats of Economy had their advantages. Such as the fact that she was sitting _SO_ very close to her one true love that she could _hear_ him breathing, she could _smell_ his shampoo, she could see every mole, every line, _every_ _freckle_ on his perfectly featured face. Also they only had one armrest to share between the two of them which conveniently allowed their arms to touch.

She felt a tingle run through her.

Helga smiled to herself. _This ain't so bad._

…..

Suddenly the plane shuddered to life. With a small '_ping'_ the seatbelt sign lit up, which they fastened immediately.

A voice over the PA system spoke to the passengers, "This is your captain speaking. It is currently 7am but remember to set your watches once we reach Quito. The weather in Quito is sporting a 26 degrees Celsius. Please take a few minutes to watch our flight attendances show you the safety instructions, even if you fly regularly. We hope you have a pleasant flight."

The plane headed down the runway, gathering more and more speed.

_Faster… Faster…_ The aircraft vibrated roughly, the engine growled noisily.

_Faster… Faster… _The pressure painfully drove into their ears.

_Faster… faster than a galloping horse… faster than a train…and suddenly…_

The runway was no longer beneath them. Exhilaration rushed through the two of them as they were lifted into the air.

"Captain, we have lift-off." Helga muttered. Arnold looked over at her and grinned, which made her heart flutter. She grinned right back.

"So," Arnold said, turning to face Helga. "What happens when we reach Ecuador?"

"Well," she began to explain. "Our plane will be landing in Quito, Ecuador's capital city. From there we have to take a bus to San Lorenzo, where we have to find Eduardo – you know, that guy who-"

"-yeah I know," Arnold cut it. "The guy who took my parents away," he spat bitterly. He sighed and looked away.

Helga stared at him, a little shocked at his acidity.

"Yeah, him…" She said softly. "Well, once we find him we will be able to pester him with questions concerning your parents."

"…yeah," Arnold responded, looking back up at her.

Helga watched his face, not exactly sure what to say to console him. She studied his face carefully. Bitterness was etched into his features and anger blazed in his eyes. She had never seen him look so angry in all her life.

"Yeah, I do have a few things I need answered…"

…..

A little while later, the plane was flying smoothly over clouds so thick that they could not see the ground. Arnold had calmed down considerably. He didn't know what had gotten into him earlier.

His parent's disappearance always left him feeling upset whenever he thought about what might've happened to them, but he could not remember a time where he was _this_ angry.

"_It must be suppressed emotions_," Arnold figured. It was the only term he could think of to describe what was happening to him.

All these feelings - hurt, pain, anger, sadness, frustration, anxiousness - pent up inside him for almost nine years. For nine years he had always kept a smile on his face, ignoring all the pain and anger, and instead focusing on all the good things in life. Anything to keep him going.

But there would be no way he'd be able to keep compressing such strong emotions after being pushed down for so many years, especially once faced up against Eduardo.

Now it felt like he was hurtling toward 'it' (whatever '_it' _was) at full speed, without an escape-pod, without brakes, nothing, just a head-on collision. And with nothing - not even a helmet – to prepare him for what would come next.

"_But look on the Brightside,_" a tiny voice in the back of his mind peeked out. Aah… good old trusty positive-outlook conscience. "_You might find your parents!_"

"_But wait!_" Another voice cut in. Though, this one was unfamiliar to Arnold. It sounded aggressive and rough. He squirmed nervously in his seat at what this voice had to say. "_What if we _DON'T _find your parents? What if something _TERRIBLE _had happened to them? Huh? What about _THAT"

However, Arnold's trusty positive conscience always had an optimistic comeback. "_Well, then at least we'd have some questions answered. At least we have the chance to find out what happened to them."_

But this scary, new voice bit back quickly. "_What if you _NEVER _find out? What happens if you don't even find Eduardo? _THEN _what? How on earth are you going to find out what happened to your parents if you don't find the man that took them from you in the first place?_"

Frightened, Arnold thought that this voice won, for it was quite possible that they won't find Eduardo. Then what would they do in Ecuador?

Suddenly his tiny, trusty positive conscience said in a much stronger, more powerful voice, "_Then at least you can say you've tried! At least you were able to go on an adventure, one with people who _DO _care about you, especially Helga…"_

Arnold felt himself smile. This voice had won. This voice was so very right, he realised he should never have doubted it. This _is_ an adventure, whether good or bad he'd be building himself memories that both he and Helga could share and enjoy together.

He turned his head and looked at the girl seated beside him. Helga was sleeping soundly, a trace of a small smile placed on her lips. She looked so peaceful. It made Arnold's smile broaden. He _knew_ she wasn't so tough – well, she _could_ be, but it wasn't her permanent demeanour.

In fact, now that he thought about it, seeing her like this – without a scowl attached to her face – she was quite pretty. Her long blonde hair – thought at the moment slightly askew and the bow unravelling – was always shiny, vibrant and clean. Her brown eyes so large and so _round_ were the windows to a – yes, kind of complicated, but – a very beautiful and caring soul.

Arnold's eyes made their way down to her lips. Her soft, red, kissable-

"_Don't!_" His mind cried out. "_Don't even _THINK _about it!" _Arnold's heart thumped rapidly in his chest, frightened where his mind was almost about to head (at least… he _HOPED_ that was the reason).

"_No!_" He thought to himself, "_her lips aren't k-kissable, they're… uh, they're… smiley! Yeah, that's what they are…"_

Suddenly Helga stirred in her sleep, startling Arnold out of his thoughts. He watched her shift slightly in her seat for a comfier position, whilst still sleeping.

She turned one way, then another. Finally settling with a position which left Arnold feeling slightly nervous and his heart beat rapidly increasing, - leaning her body so that her head was resting against his shoulder.

As she continued to sleep, Arnold slowly eased himself into his seat and allowed Helga to rest against him.

_This ain't so bad…_

…..

Helga woke with a start and gazed around with groggy, half opened eyes. She turned to her left and looked at Arnold. As if feeling her gaze upon him he turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Hey, you're awake," he greeted her.

Helga gave a great big yawn in reply. She was trying to think of what it was that had pulled her out of her sleep. Her eyes grew wide with realisation, remembering what it had been. What was _still_ happening.

Oh God.

Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God…

The aeroplane was shaking!

"Arnold!" Her voice squeaked as she shot him a startled look, "Arnold, what's that?"

Arnold, immediately noticing her panic, asked her with concern, "What is it Helga?"

The aircraft shuddered even more violently.

"That!" She cried, her voice very high pitch. Her eyes were bulging in terror, her hands gripping the arm-rests tightly.

"Helga," he reassured her in a soothing voice. "It's only turbulence, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" She growled, shooting him a doubtful glance.

"Of course I'm – Woah!" Arnold was cut off as the plane took a sharp dive. Their hearts leapt up into their throats. They were falling. They we're plummeting through the air like a brick.

Helga felt her body being wrenched upward, out of her seat. Her knuckles we're turning white as they gripped her arm-rests more tightly. She felt as though her stomach was about to hurl.

_Oh God Oh God Oh God!_

The seatbelt sign '_pinged_' on.

Helga hurriedly clipped hers together. Arnold did the same.

"The aircraft is currently experiencing some turbulence," announced the captain over the PA system, "as we're flying through a thunderstorm. It is requested that you remain seated…"

"_THUNDERSTORM!"_ Helga shrieked hysterically, her heart beating crazily inside her ribcage. "That doesn't sound like _nothing_ to me!" She quickly turned to look out her window and for the first time noticed the large black clouds they were flying through. Rain pelted against her window pain.

Fear swelled up inside of her like a massive balloon, pushing up against her lungs. _I can't breathe! _

She reached into her seat pocket and grabbed the safety pamphlet. '_Your life-jacket is located underneath your seat…_' she read, making a mental note. Her eyes gazed over the safety exits and brace positions. Helga then scanned over the images of the little people jumping out of an exploding plane. She gulped. '_This isn't good…_' She shoved the pamphlet back into the pocket and tried to focus on the in-flight movie. '_Great, re-runs of _Lost!' Like _that_ would make this situation a whole lot calmer. Not.

"It will be alright," replied Arnold, switching off the TV screen. He was trying to keep calm.

"_Alright!_" she screeched, trepidation emanating from her. "Have you not noticed the _lightning_? Oh my god, we're gonna die…"

"We're _not_ gonna - " But Arnold was cut off once again as the aircraft gave another huge lurch and it spilled, dropping with intensive speed, twenty feet… fifty feet… one hundred feet… two hundred feet… Plummeting through the air the plane continued to shake ferociously.

The aircraft juddered as something collided with it, ('_lighting,'_ Helga thought suspiciously) throwing the aeroplane sideways.

People screamed. Bags flew around. Drinks spilled.

This was like a bad dream. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. These things only happened to people in movies. She had seen '_Alive_'. She didn't want to crash and end up like in the movies! She didn't want to die and then be eaten by starving surviving passengers who had no food or anything but her bloody carcass to eat!

The lights began to flicker, which did not ease Helga's anxiety one bit. She screamed, along with many others onboard, as the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

"_Oh my god, we're going to die!_" Her mind thought fearfully. "_We're going to die and we're never going to find Arnold_'_s parents! We're going to die and he won't even know I love him!_"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. She had to tell him. It was her last chance!

"Arnold!" She gasped, trying to be heard over the loud, roaring engine. "Arnold, there's something… I need to tell you something!" She searched her mind for the right words, the right way to say it. But how do you tell someone you love them minutes before you die?

"Helga, we'll be alright," he reassured her. She was freaking out and he had to think of something that could calm her down. With a lame attempt he presented her his palm. "Here, take my hand!"

"Arnold, are you listening to me?" She snarled with frustration. _You try to tell a person you love them and what do they do? They ignore you!_ "It's important! I lo- "

"Helga, just hold my hand!" He interrupted. "_Take it!_"

"_Fine!_" She growled, snatching his hand and holding it tightly.

"Now what is it you want to tell me?"

"Arnold, I lo-" but she was cut off again as oxygen masks popped down from the compartment above their heads. The captain instructed every one to put theirs on.

Helga looked around desperately, watching everyone put on their masks. She couldn't put hers on until she confesses to Arnold! She watched him begin to fasten his, already forgetting her need to tell him something.

Arnold glanced sideways at her and noticed her gazing at him with a look of desperation and panic.

'_What's she doing?_" He thought, anxiously and slightly annoyed. "_Why won't she just put on her mask, for god sake!"_

"Helga, put on your mask!" He ordered her, exasperated.

"But -" She began to object.

"Just do it!" He yelled.

Felling slightly put-out she quit her protests and put on her mask. Now how was she going to tell him? As the plane hurtled vertically downward she felt a large lump begin to form in her throat. Her chest tightened as her eyes began to sting. _Crimeny!_ She was crying! Big, salty wet tears were rolling down her cheeks. She could feel her face going red. She turned away from Arnold and looked out the window so that he wouldn't see.

"_This is just great!_" She thought sarcastically to herself "_I'm only nine and I'm going to die before I even have the chance to tell Arnold_ _I love him! And for him to love me back…_"

Arnold glanced over at Helga. She was staring out the window, her shoulders were shaking violently. He could tell she was sobbing, and that she was trying to hide it. Immense sympathy swelled up inside him. He wanted to be able to do something for her – anything – to get her to stop crying. He wanted to help her. He wanted to make sure everything would be alright for her.

"Helga," He started softly, his voice muffled from the mask. He reached out an arm and turned her to face him. Her eyes were shiny with fresh tears and her face was all wet. She looked down and tried to cover her face with her hands, but he pulled them away. "Helga, it's alright." He comforted. "It's alright to cry."

She didn't reply, but her eyes told him that she understood. He lifted the arm rest which sat between them. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a tight, comforting hug. Helga shut her eyes tightly and buried her face into his chest and cried. Her tears soaked into his t-shirt, but Arnold didn't mind…

They sat together, holding each other for several minuted before Arnold looked up and noticed that they had slowed down. They were flying straight again. He gazed around and saw that all the other passengers were removing their masks and breathing sighs of relief.

Helga's eyes were still shut tight. She was waiting for the hit, the big impact from when they crash… but none came! She felt Arnold's arms loosen their grip around her and she looked up to find out why.

He had removed his mask and was smiling down at her. Confused, Helga sat up straight and looked out the window. The plane was flying steadily and it looked as if the storm had passed. There was no trace of black, menacing clouds or lightning.

Helga relaxed into her seat and looked back at Arnold.

"I told you we weren't going to die," He said, an amused smile placed on his face.

"That's right," Helga started; a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I forgot that you're psychic." She smirked playfully.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, remembering her constant nagging from earlier.

"Um… nothing," she said, "Just, you know, that if you died I'd miss you."

Arnold smiled, "I'd miss you too, Helga."

….

A/N: Hey hey! Now, what did ya'll think of _that_? Pretty deep and meaningful stuff going on. Pretty scary, wasn't it? Well, I'm sorry for such a very late update. I actually went away for a few weeks, where I had no computer to type on or anything! And then my dad banned me from the net… lol long story… nothing bad though. But the trip gave me plenty of time to write lots more for this story! YAY! Aaaaannnnndddd…. I had plenty of inspiration while I was flying too. Yep, sitting in an airport terminal waiting for your plane can get pretty boring so I did most of my writing then.

Well, I hope you all haven't abandoned me! Please REVIEW:D:D:D

Thank You's:

CaCtUs0405, acosta perez jose ramiro, Dark Lady of the Sith, RPkira – thanks heaps guys for taking the time to review my work! You've all been real helpful!


End file.
